The Marauders Adventures Story 1
by Katarzyna
Summary: At the moment im not EXACTLY sure as to where this is going but you know what? i like it! it started out a jp/le fic and kinda progresed into rl/oc..andjust so you know, im planning on doing all sorts of little ficlets under this title...be on the lookout
1. Chapter 1

Sirius Black was running. Correction, Sirius Black, Gryffindor 6th year, was flying. Although he knew there may indeed be grave consequences as to what he was doing, he couldn't hold in the wide smile that had spread across his face, and bursts of laughter emerged along with his heavy breathing. He had been running for at least 10 minutes now, and was getting quite tired. Suddenly, the footsteps of his pursuer were no longer behind him. Had he managed to outrun him? Sirius swelled with pride. He had gotten away with it! He stopped for a moment to catch his breath. As he stood with his back to the door of Professor Flitwick's classroom, hands on his knees, catching his breath, a familiar face appeared at the end of the hallway. Wand pointed directly at Sirius, James Potter shouted, "YOU'RE DEAD BLACK!"  
Sirius burst into laughter again, and took off running. How lucky he was, he thought, to know every corridor and passageway in the entire school by heart. It would take him just another half minute to get to the Great Hall, he guessed. It was dinner time; James surely wouldn't take revenge on him in front of all of the teachers. But he was gaining on him.  
All of a sudden, Sirius fell to the corridor floor, tackled by James. "So close.", Sirius thought. He was in reach of the door to the Great Hall. James was on top of him now, his wand within half an inch of Sirius's face. Sirius knew better than to struggle. He'd probably end up in the hospital wing if he did.  
"Hey Prongs, old buddy old pal.what's new?"  
"SHUT UP," said James furiously." WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"  
"Well you see Jamie.I suffer from this disease called insanity."  
"Yeah well you're gonna be suffering from a lot more than that in about a second."  
Just then, the door to the Great Hall swung open. Professor Minerva McGonagall stepped out followed by a stampede of well fed students, who didn't give Sirius or James a second glance; the two were about to get in trouble, what else was new?  
"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter.a word please." The boys got up and followed her back to her office. James glared at Sirius. They got to her office and sat down.  
"Now, would someone please like to explain what happened this time?" she asked with annoyance in her voice. Surprisingly however, they both remained silent. After a while, Sirius chuckled. You can't really talk to Professors about girl troubles.  
"Something funny, Mr. Black?"  
"Yes Professor.but I think James here should explain."  
"All right then Mr. Potter, why exactly were you about to slaughter Mr. Black in the Charms corridor?"  
"I.he.he.ughh!" Sirius laughed out loud at James's attempt to clarify the situation. He glared at Sirius again.  
"That's enough, Mr. Black, detention for you both for fighting in the corridors.unless you have a better explanation to provide." Sirius, having already received a detention in Potions today, sighed.  
"James seems to think I ruined his chances with Lily Evans." James looked at Sirius in utter disbelief.  
"Is that so James?"  
"Ye.No! I don't care about Evans.," Sirius looked at him. It was a look that plainly said suuure-you-don't. ", Well maybe I do a little."  
"Well what then did Mr. Black do to offend you so, Mr. Potter?" James sighed. He knew he would have to explain in order to avoid detention.  
"We were in History of Magic, Professor, and Sirius kept putting spells on Evans! She thought it was me, and.and.she got all mad."  
"Well, I should give you detention for hexing students in class, Mr. Black, and you as well, Mr. Potter, for attempted murder," After having explained to McGonagall, James felt somewhat stupid, and his anger was wearing off. He smiled weakly at Sirius at McGonagall's description of his crime. He could never stay mad at Sirius for long, "but I'm feeling generous today. No detention, but an extra 8 inches added to both of your Transfiguration essays." The boys were astonished. She had never let them off this easy before. They both stood.  
"Thank you so much Professor!"  
"Now go back to Gryffindor Tower, before I change my mind." Both students immediately obeyed. Just before the door was about to close she called out to them, "You better be well rested for that Quidditch match tomorrow!" Sirius smiled at James.  
"So that's why she didn't give us detention."  
"You still deserve a punch in the eye socket."  
"Calm down Prongs! No need to be violent!"  
"Lily was fuming, Sirius! She hates me enough as it is!"  
"She'll get over it, don't worry. And I'll tell her it was me when we get back to the common room." Sirius had no intention of doing this, and he knew James would forget very quickly anyway.  
"You better." 


	2. Chapter 2

When they got back to the common room, it was pretty much bustling with student activity. After dinner was when everyone gathered to do homework and socialize. Remus Lupin looked up from the abnormally large book he was reading to see two of his best friends entering. "Hey guys.where have you been?" "McGonagall's office." James said. Remus gave him the questioning look that James knew all to well. "Cause' of this idiot here." He said, pointing to Sirius. Sirius grinned. "Thanks for the compliment." He rolled his eyes. Remus didn't ask any more questions. He was, by now, far too used the antics of his best friends. "Where's Peter?" asked James. "He went up to bed already.wasn't feeling too good. I think he might've had some bad pumpkin juice at dinner." "Say, Moony," inquired Sirius mischievously, "You're not looking to great yourself.a little pale I think." Then, in a hushed voice, he added, "How many more days have we got?" Remus put his finger to his lips. "Be quiet Padfoot, the whole house is in here!" "Well.?" Remus sighed. For a while he hadn't quite understood why Sirius so enjoyed the once-a-month activity that revolved around him.but on the other hand he was eternally grateful to him and James and Peter for making his transformation so much easier, actually enjoyable. "Three. Now don't mention it till' we get back to the dormitory!" James rubbed his hands together with a slightly impish grin on his face. "I was making some plans today in History of Magic, before he started being a git," he nodded towards Sirius, "I've got a good idea I reckon, we could." "Save it." Remus interrupted. "C'mon Moony, when are you gonna stop being so paranoid?" Sirius asked. "No one can hear us, and even if they could, they wouldn't have a clue what were talking about.everyone knows were always up to something." He said with a grin. "I know, its just." "Don't worry about it mate." James said, putting a hand on Remus's shoulder. Remus smiled half-heartedly. " Ok, ok." He said, getting out of his seat and bagging his book. "Let's go discuss." "Yes!" Sirius said, a little loudly, causing Remus and James to glare. Sirius laughed and apologized, before quickly adding, "I call dibs on waking up Wormtail!" The others laughed and followed Sirius up the stairs to their dormitory.  
  
The weekend passed very quickly for the four friends. Gryffindor beat Hufflepuff in the Quidditch match on Saturday, much to the joy of everyone in the house. They were one step closer to the Quidditch Cup. A party raged in the common room all day Saturday and Sunday, but it was Monday night the Marauders were looking forward to the most. As painful as it could be at times to transform, Remus still thoroughly enjoyed the time with his friends. As they carried out James's creative and dangerous plan in Hogsmeade, Remus felt more human during his time as a wolf then he ever had before. Good God, was he thankful for his friends. The next night, once Remus was once again his everyday self and after the four had finished discussing the previous night's events, they found themselves talking about, of all things, Lily Evans.  
"She is quite pretty, Prongs, I'll give you that, but doesn't she seem to be a bit.hostile?" questioned Remus.  
"Well maybe she wouldn't be if certain gits didn't practice hexes on her while Professor Binns has his back turned! Remus laughed, but James didn't hear him. Sirius was already protesting.  
"Lay off it Prongs! I said I was sorry!"  
"Yeah, yeah."  
"I wish I could get a girl like Lily Evans." chimed in Peter with a dreamy look on his face. The others laughed.  
"Someday, Wormtail, someday." Sirius laughed and patted Peter on the back.  
"How about a girl like Felicity Robinson, Remus?" James asked with a huge grin on his face. Remus felt his face go red. He hadn't told anybody yet that he had a crush on Felicity.anybody, that is, except.  
"Padfoot." Remus began, obviously trying to control some mild anger, but it was too late, Sirius was already under his covers, hiding, with a pillow over his head, shaking with laughter. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Sirius, Peter, and James left for breakfast late as usual. Remus, always an early riser, was never around when they woke up. Nobody really knew where he went before breakfast, but everyday upon entering the Great Hall, he would be where he always was, at his usual seat at the Gryffindor table, saving spots on either side of him for his friends. Usually, he would be reading, a typical Remus-pastime. But today, something was different. Sirius noticed first.  
"Hey.hey Prongs." Sirius poked James, who had been laughing about something with Peter.  
"Ouch! What?"  
"Look at Moony." Sirius said with smirk. Remus was sitting without a book, elbows on the table, head in his hands. James followed his gaze and was not surprised. It lead straight to a certain curly blonde haired 7th year girl with gray-blue eyes not unlike Sirius's, chatting and laughing with her friends at the Ravenclaw table.  
"Ah," said James, "Felicity Robinson." The three went and sat down beside Remus. He didn't even notice. James waved his hand in front of his face. "Earth to Moony!" Remus jumped in his seat. He looked nervous.  
"How long have you been sitting here?"  
"Long enough to finally see your object of affection," laughed James, "and damn, Moony, what a good pick! She is fine!"  
"Yeah.I know."  
"Well.are you gonna go talk to her?"  
"What? No!"  
"Oh come on Remus! Since when have you been so shy?" asked Sirius sarcastically. Love struck Remus didn't pick up on it.  
"I don't know.she doesn't even know who I am."  
"Just go say hi before she has to go to class!"  
"You really think I should?"  
"GO!" said Sirius and James together, pushing Remus off his seat. Remus sighed, and headed off towards the Ravenclaw table.  
"Go Moony, Go Moony, Go Moony, HEY!" Sirius sang until James slapped him upside the head.  
"Shut up! Watch him."  
  
As Remus walked towards Felicity, he could feel his stomach tighten up. Why was he was so nervous? She was just an ordinary girl.  
"Hi, Felicity." He could feel the eyes of everyone around her on him. She turned from facing one of her friends to him. A smile spread across her face.  
"Hi Remus!" He was surprised she knew who he was, forgetting for the moment that everyone in the school knew of him and his three friends.  
"You know who I am?"  
"Of course.you're one of the Marauders aren't you?" She smiled. God, she has a beautiful smile, thought Remus.  
"Oh.well.yea." He smiled back. Just then the bell rang. Felicity's face fell.  
"Mind if I walk you to class?" Remus asked. Whoa, he thought, where did that come from.  
"I'd love you too!" She was smiling once again. "One second, I need to get my bag." As she bent down to get her bag from under the table, Remus flashed his friends the thumbs up sign.  
"WAY TO GO MOONY!!!" Sirius yelled as he punched the air, but Remus couldn't hear him over the roar of students getting up from their seats and leaving the Great Hall.  
"Ok, all set!" Felicity proclaimed as she threw her bag over her shoulder.  
"Where is your next class?"  
"Potions.you don't have to come all the way to the Dungeons if you don't want."  
"No, its fine! I have Defense Against the Dark Arts.I'm down there anyway." He said with a smile. "So, how was your weekend?"  
"Good! You know, I was rooting for Gryffindor to win the match, even though it would've been better for Ravenclaw had it gone the other way." Felicity said.  
"Why was that?"  
"Well, I'd rather see you guys in the final.you, James Potter, and Sirius Black make the matches much more entertaining!  
"I'll have to tell them they're putting on a good show."  
"That was an excellent goal you made, towards the end of the game."  
"Thanks! Couldn't have done it if Sirius hadn't sent that bludger at Jenkins though." Remus laughed. "I really thought he was going to fall off his broom after that hit!" Felicity smiled at him. She had always thought that gang of Gryffindor 6th years was adorable, but she'd her stories about them being arrogant and obnoxious. However, Remus seemed to be one of the most down to earth people she had ever met.  
"Well, here we are. I'll see you around, Remus." Felicity said as she went to open the door to the Potions room.  
"Wait, Felicity."  
"Yes?"  
"Would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Felicity looked somewhat surprised. Remus was surprised he'd actually been able to ask her.  
"Oh.I'd love to Remus!" she said with a smile.  
"Ok.I'll see you then!"  
"Bye!" Remus turned and walked quickly towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry. He made it just in time, and took his usual seat in the back corner of the classroom. Peter sat in front of him, Sirius sat to his left, and James at in front of Sirius. They all turned around as soon as he sat down. Remus prepared for the barrage of questions.  
"Well? How did it go?!" Sirius asked impatiently. Remus let out a sigh of relief.  
"She's coming to Hogsmeade with me this weekend." James's eyes got wide.  
"ALRIGHT MOONY!" Sirius shouted, forgetting he was in class, and earning a deduction of 5 points from Gryffindor. But as soon as Professor Reed turned his back once again, the conversation was started once more.  
"Jeez, Moony. How come it's so easy for you to get the girl you want?! If only Lily were that cooperative.and Felicity is a seventh year for cryin' out loud!" The other three laughed quietly. "Lily" and "Cooperative" weren't exactly words that you heard together very often. Especially from James. 


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week seemed to go by in a blur for Remus. He saw Felicity a few times, in the halls and such, and he would smile at her, and she would smile back. Her smile made his stomach do flips. Little did he know, he had a similar effect on her. He couldn't wait for Saturday. Felicity was also quite excited about the date. She thought back to the first day of her second year, when she watched The Sorting of the new first years. She remembered commenting to her best friend, Hannah Haxton, how cute "Lupin, Remus", and "Black, Sirius" had been. She found it funny that they were now best friends. She had kind of forgotten about Remus for a long time, until this year, when Hannah had become Head Girl. She was constantly telling Felicity what a pain those "Marauders" were.the four Gryffindor 6th years, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew.  
"And Lupin's a PREFECT!" Hannah would rage. Felicity couldn't imagine telling her best friend she had a date with one of the biggest troublemakers in the school.  
  
The day of the Hogsmeade visit came, and Felicity was in her dormitory, getting ready, when Hannah walked in. "Hey Felicity! I've been looking all over for you!" "Hey Han.what's up?"  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the library with me to study together for that big History of Magic test."  
"Hannah I would, but I can't."  
"Oh its ok.why not?"  
"I.I have a date."  
"Really!? With who? Oh wait, is it with Adam Fletcher? I saw you and him walking to Divination together the other day." Hannah trailed off.  
"Umm nope.not Adam." Felicity really didn't want to tell Hannah.  
"Well with who then?" Felicity sighed. She knew Hannah would get angry if she didn't tell her, and, well, she was going to get angry if she did.  
"Remus Lupin."  
"No really Fel, who?"  
"I told you.Remus Lupin!" Hannah's mouth dropped open. She was speechless for a moment.  
"LUPIN?! ARE YOU CRAZY!?"  
"Hannah, I don't see what the big deal is."  
"Felicity, Lupin and his little gang of friends are exactly what keep me up to my elbows in nervous tension all day long!"  
"Well from what I gathered of him, he is a very caring, kind, and sweet person, and." but Hannah cut her off.  
"You know what Felicity, I don't care! He's a menace and that's all there is to it. All he's good for is trouble. It's your mistake." And with that Hannah stormed out of the room. Boy, was Felicity thankful her best friend was Head Girl.  
  
Saturday morning came about quickly for Remus as well. Too quickly, he thought. As was his routine, he was awake before just about everybody in Gryffindor Tower. He got out of bed and got dressed, grabbed his bag, and just like he did every other morning, headed straight to the Library. He was the only person there, as usual, besides Madam Pince of course. Remus always loved the peace and quiet of the library in the morning. Morning had always been the time when Remus was very solitary and keeping to himself. He always isolated himself in the morning. He was very surprised then, when he received an unexpected hello.  
"Good Morning, Remus." Lily Evans said in a sing song voice. Remus jumped.  
"Holy crap, you scared me, Evans!"  
"Well fine then.I just wanted to say hello." Lily said with a mixed look irritation and frustration on her face. She turned to leave. Remus sighed.  
"Wait, Lily, I'm sorry. How are you?" Lily turned and gave Remus a warning look that quite obviously said piss-me-off-again-and-I-leave. She sat down across from him.  
"Ok, I guess.been having a bit of a problem lately."  
"How so?" Remus figured she was going to ask for help with her Herbology homework again, like she did last week.  
"Well.there's.there's this.oh Remus, I can't tell you!" Lily suddenly seemed on the verge of tears. "I want to.I need your advice.but you'll tell him!" Remus had a vague idea as to who her problem was.  
"Him.?" asked Remus, fetching for a name.  
"James!" Lily gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "I didn't mean to say that."  
"It's ok.I'm good at keeping secrets." Remus said with a smile. Boy, that was the truth.  
"Oh Remus, he's impossible! He hasn't left me alone at all this week.just keeps pestering me to go out with him..I think he's just jealous that you got that 7th year to go out with you." Remus cut her off.  
"How do you know about that?" She waved an impatient hand.  
"I have my sources.but what's with him Remus? Why won't he leave me alone?"  
"I think there are a few reasons, Lily. For one, he really truly likes you. Two, he's not exactly used to rejection." This time it was Lily's turn to interrupt.  
"Well that's just it Remus! He can get any girl he wants! Why would he want me?"  
"Maybe because you don't want him?"  
"Well, I'm not so sure about that anymore.I just.I just don't know if I could ever trust him!"  
"Lily, James may be a jerk sometimes, but he would never double cross you, or any girl for that matter. James is one of the most trustworthy people I know.I would trust James with my life, Lily."  
"Ok.thanks so much for listening to my problems Remus. I think I'm gonna go talk to him.I still can't see myself dating a Marauder though.no offense." She said with a smile.  
"Oh come on Evans, were not that bad." but she had already turned to leave. "See you at breakfast!" She called back to him.  
Remus finished up the Potions essay he had been working on before Lily arrived, and then packed up and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. No sooner had he sat down at the Gryffindor table, Sirius, James, and Peter came and sat beside him. James appeared to be sulking.  
"What's up with you?" Remus asked. Hadn't Lily just talked to him? He figured James would've been bubbling over with happiness. But James just glared and ignored his question. Remus glanced at Sirius with his questioning look. Sirius sighed.  
"I don't really know what happened, mate. We were just sitting in the common room, and Lily Evans came in and said she wanted to talk to James. So me and Peter left, and we don't know what they were talking about, but Lily was yelling at him, and she was practically sobbing when she left. He hasn't said a word to anyone since."  
"Why do I have to be such a prick, Padfoot? James had suddenly spoken up.  
"You're not a prick, Prongs! Well, at least not most of the time." Sirius responded, surprised.  
"I am too. She came over, actually talking and being nice to me for once.but I had to be all rude and offensive. She should know better than to try and talk to me this early in the morning!" James grumbled, and then let his face fall on to the table, narrowly missing his porridge. The other three had to try very hard to stifle there laughter.  
"So, Padfoot, going to Hogsmeade today?" Remus asked cheerfully.  
"No, Moony," Sirius said, slightly annoyed, "but we all know you are.you've only mentioned it about 47 times in the past 5 days. Remus felt his face turn bright red.  
"Wow Moony! That's the least pale I've ever seen you!  
"Can it, Wormtail." Remus ordered, his cheeks still flaming. "Or I wouldn't want to be you next full moon." Sirius laughed.  
"When are you meeting her?" he asked.  
"As soon as breakfast is over."  
"Well, good luck, mate." 


	5. Chapter 5

Remus left the Great Hall a few minutes before everybody else and made his way to the entrance hall, where students who were visiting Hogsmeade were gathering. He looked around, but Felicity was no where to be seen. "What if she doesn't come?" he thought to himself."No, she'll be here." Remus sat down on the floor with his back against one of the giant oak doors, and waited. Just as everyone was beginning to form a line to sign out with Filch, Felicity finally appeared at the top of the stairs.  
"Remus!" she called, waved, and ran down the stairs. "I'm so sorry I'm late!"  
"It's no problem at all." He said as he smiled and gave her a welcoming hug. They then went and signed out with Filch, and followed the throngs of other students out the oak doors towards Hogsmeade.  
"I had a bit of a row with the Head Girl." Felicity said, annoyed.  
"You're not in trouble, are you?" Felicity noticed that he actually sounded sincerely concerned.  
"Well, you would know all about that." she teased.  
"Hey! I'm not nearly as bad as James or Sirius!"  
"So you only have the 3rd highest detention record.I see."  
"I.well.ok, that's true. But really, what happened?"  
"Well, Hannah Haxton, the Head Girl, is also my best friend." Felicity began to explain  
"Mmhmm." Remus had always been a good listener.  
"And, well.she doesn't exactly approve."  
"Of what?"  
"Of.of you, actually."  
"Of me?" Remus was somewhat surprised.  
"Of you and me."  
"Oh.I get it." Said Remus, slightly hurt and somewhat embarrassed by this comment.  
"When I told her I had a date with you, she launched into a tirade about obnoxious, conceited, troublemakers." Remus chuckled a little.  
"We worked hard for that reputation." He joked. Felicity smiled.  
"Just so you know.I don't think you're any of those things, well, except maybe a bit of a prankster." She said, and winked at him. She noticed his beautiful golden eyes sparkled a little in the sunlight, and the cold November breeze ruffled his long sandy blonde hair.  
"So, where do you wanna go first?" Remus asked.  
"You know, I just totally developed a chocolate craving." Remus looked at her with a grin on his face.  
"Chocolate. Is. My. Absolute. Favorite. Food." Felicity broke into a laugh.  
"Well then!" she said, taking his hand in hers, "Its off to Honeydukes!"  
After Honeydukes, they went and shared a drink in the Three Broomsticks, where Felicity met up with some of her Ravenclaw friends, Hannah Haxton among them. Hannah gave Remus a look of pure hatred, paid for her drink, and left without a word.  
"Sorry about that Remus." Felicity apologized for her friend.  
"Don't apologize for her, Felicity.don't worry.I'm sure my fellow Marauders and I can think of a creative way to get back at her for yelling at you."  
"You wouldn't.."  
"Prank the Head Girl? Please, it's in my job description." He smiled mischievously.  
They then took a walk around town, stopping to admire Comet 120's and a state of the art Shooting Star in the windows at Quality Quidditch supplies. It was long past lunchtime.  
"We should probably head back soon." Remus said, rather unhappily.  
"Yeah, I'm getting a bit chilled." Felicity agreed. "But you know, there is one thing I've never gone and seen in all my visits to Hogsmeade." Remus suddenly felt his stomach tightening up again. Please don't say what I think you're going to say, he thought.  
"I've always been too scared to go by myself or just with my girlfriends, but maybe with you." Oh god no.don't say it.he could feel the color draining from his face.  
"Have you ever been to the Shrieking Shack?" Memories came flooding back to Remus, those horrible, unbearable times at Hogwarts before his friends had learned to become Animagi. His eyes were shut tight and his fists were clenched by his sides, as if he was trying to keep his mind from being penetrated by those awful recollections.  
"Remus? Remus? I asked you a question." Remus, who had had his back facing her, then turned to look at her. She drew a sharp intake of breath, but he didn't notice.  
"Sorry, Felicity, what was that?"  
"Remus, you look so pale! Do you feel alright?"  
"Yes.yes I feel. ok.just cold.very cold."  
"C'mon, I think we should head back to the castle."  
"Good idea." Thank god, he thought, were not going to that.that place.  
By the time they got back to the castle it was getting close to dinner time. Remus was already fully over the incident that occurred just before they left Hogsmeade, and was once again cheerful. They were welcomed with comforting warmth as soon as they reentered the castle.  
"Ah, its much nicer in here.much too windy out, don't you think?"  
"Yes, much too windy." Remus smiled. "Would you like me to walk you back to your common room?"  
"I'd like that very much."  
Remus and Felicity walked pretty much in silence back to Ravenclaw Tower. When they reached the entrance, Felicity smiled up at him. She hadn't realized til' then how much taller he was then her; she only came up to about his shoulder.  
"I had a really good time today, Remus."  
"So did I."  
"Well, I hope I'll see you again sometime."  
"You can count on it."  
She looked into his eyes for a moment, and noticed they were sparkling again. He had the prettiest eyes.next thing she knew she was kissing him hard on the mouth. He didn't resist, and kissed her passionately back. When they finally broke apart, he had a huge smile on his face, and he laughed a little. She knew he wasn't laughing at her, but at the awkwardness of the whole situation. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "The Astronomy Tower.tomorrow night at 10?" She giggled.  
"I'll be there." He then took her chin in his hand and kissed her softly.  
"See you then." And he turned and walked away. 


End file.
